


Jour 25 - Bâillon

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [25]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Strangulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-cinquième jour de l'Inktober \Après tout, ce n’était qu’un jeu, entre eux. Un divertissement, où chacun, à son tour, démontrait à son partenaire qu’il était le plus à même de dominer l’autre. Ceux-ci, en général, survenaient sans prévenir, les poussant à rester constamment sur leur garde afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Et le vainqueur serait celui sachant résister le plus longtemps aux traitements infligés par son partenaire. Tout y passait, allant de dominance douce à humiliation pure. Et pour le moment, aucun d’eux ne semblait vouloir capituler, endurant plutôt bien les fantaisies de l’autre.





	Jour 25 - Bâillon

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : BDSM / Strangulation / Piètre qualité 8D ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Un gémissement étouffé se fit brièvement entendre, ne parvenant pas à s’élever davantage. Son corps, nu, assis sur une sorte de tabouret, se tordait parfois, ne sachant pas comment gérer cet afflux de désir le submergeant. La pression exercée entre ses jambes, se frottant lentement contre son intimité faisait gonfler son plaisir de même que son érection déjà présente.  
Kouha ressentait toutes sortes de choses passer à travers lui, allant de sensations à sensations, son esprit se concentrant inconsciemment sur celles-ci, puisqu’il ne pouvait voir ce qui pouvait se passer, tout autour de lui. Sur ses yeux, et contre sa bouche, des bandeaux avaient été attachés, le privant de vue ainsi que de parole, le laissant complètement soumis à son assaillant, qui qu’il fut, bien qu’il se doutât de l’identité de ce dernier.  
Après tout, ce n’était qu’un jeu, entre eux. Un divertissement, où chacun, à son tour, démontrait à son partenaire qu’il était le plus à même de dominer l’autre. Ceux-ci, en général, survenaient sans prévenir, les poussant à rester constamment sur leur garde afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Et le vainqueur serait celui sachant résister le plus longtemps aux traitements infligés par son partenaire. Tout y passait, allant de dominance douce à humiliation pure. Et pour le moment, aucun d’eux ne semblait vouloir capituler, endurant plutôt bien les fantaisies de l’autre.  
Le jeune androgyne bâillonné sentit un élément humidifié se poser contre l’un de ses tétons ; une langue qui se mit à tournoyer autour du petit morceau de chair, lentement, délicatement, s’amusant parfois à presser contre le mamelon durcit par l’excitation. Puis, le muscle buccal se décala jusqu’à son jumeau, lui faisant subir le même sort. Kouha fut alors assailli de petits tressauts, de légères décharges le traversant à chaque passage le long de cette peau sensible.  
Il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer son plaisir de vive voix, chaque son qu’il tentait d’émettre se retrouvant instantanément bloqué par le tissu dans lequel s’enfonçait ses dents afin de pallier cette irritation. Il ne pouvait même pas tenter de défaire cet emprisonnement, ses poignets se retrouvant eux-mêmes liés, dans son dos, restreignant d’autant plus ses mouvements. Seules ses jambes semblaient libres de leurs mouvements. Cependant, dans un tel état, même s’il tentait de s’enfuir, il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu’où il pourrait aller. Dans tous les cas, il ne désirait pas partir, tenant à profiter un maximum de ce que son agresseur avait à lui offrir.  
La langue se déplaça de nouveau, traçant une longue ligne jusqu’à l’estomac du captif, et faisant le tour de son nombril, avant de remonter jusqu’au menton de Kouha. Puis, elle se retira, laissant le jeune prince sans aucun ressentis le temps de quelques secondes. Ceux-ci revinrent au galop, lorsque, soudainement, des dents vinrent se planter dans le creux de son épaule, violemment. C’était comme si cette personne qu’il ne pouvait voir essayait lui arracher un morceau de chair. Il se cambra en arrière, ses cordes vocales s’activant instinctivement, bien que ne puissant pas se faire entendre, une fois encore. La personne s’empara de ses longues mèches, se mettant à tirer sur celles-ci, afin de le forcer à garder sa tête penchée vers l’arrière. Ce fut au tour de la douleur de se propager dans son être, se mêlant à un plaisir masochiste venant embrumer une partie de son esprit.  
Souffrir, et faire souffrir. Ces deux notions possédaient le don de répandre en lui une excitation sans faille. Dieu qu’il aimait la vue du sang, l’impression de pouvoir détruire une vie de ses propres mains, ou bien celle de mettre la sienne en danger  
Tandis que ses cheveux et son épaule se trouvaient en proie à un engourdissement douloureux, il éprouva de nouveau un grand élan de désir lorsque son assaillant attrapa son membre dans le creux de sa main, afin de débuter une série de va-et-vient sur celui-ci. Deux chaleurs différentes se propagèrent alors : celle du plaisir engendré par les mouvements de poignet, ainsi que celle du liquide coulant maintenant de la profonde morsure. Lorsque la mâchoire se desserra, relâchant le morceau d’épaule, il inspira longuement, automatiquement, comme s’il venait de remonter à la surface après une plongée en apnée. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de sa chevelure de retrouver sa liberté, ne laissant place qu’aux impulsions de bien-être provenant de son bas-ventre. La paume secouait son intimité, sans retenue, lui faisant se demander à maintes reprises s’il n’allait pas finir par venir par simple masturbation, avec la pression montante, encore et encore…  
Mais alors qu’il s’apprêta à franchir sa limite, la main le relâcha soudainement, lançant en lui une seconde vague de frustration. Il n’allait pas s’arrêter là, tout de même ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas en se trouvant si près du but, et en ayant en prime les mains attachées, l’empêchant de finir lui-même le travail.

« Lève-toi. » le coupa une voix familière de ses pensées.

Ainsi, ses soupçons s’effacèrent. Il s’agissait bel et bien de Judal, face à lui. Un ton aussi profond et saisissant, cela ne pouvait être que lui, son cher magi, le Grand Prêtre de l’Empire Kô. Si sa bouche ne se trouvait pas emprisonné, un sourire serait certainement venu orner celle-ci, en ayant confirmation de l’identité de son agresseur.  
Il s’exécuta donc, se redressant dans un petit élan vertigineux. Privé de sens, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se mouvoir, et cela lui donnait la nausée. Il entendit les pieds nus du magi heurter le sol, se déplaçant autour de lui. Que s’apprêtait-il à faire, maintenant ? De toute évidence, il n’en avait pas fini, avec lui, à son plus grand soulagement.  
Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol. Un petit son s’éleva de sa gorge, tandis qu’il se fit délicatement déposer contre quelque chose de dur et chaud. Il reconnaissait cette sensation. Des rougeurs vinrent s’emparer de ses joues, lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il n’avait pas été préparé, cependant. Il s’agissait de la seule chose l’inquiétant légèrement. Kouha se tortilla quelque peu, comme pour faire part de sa crainte muette au dominant, qui laissa échapper un ricanement. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de ce détail.  
L’instant suivant, il sentit cette chose dure se faire déplacer, afin de rentrer en lui, sans avertissement aucun. Ce n’était pas très agréable, au commencement. Cela lui arracha une grimace, provoquée cette vive douleur.

« Mmmh… » fut tout ce qu’il parvint à exprimer quant à celle-ci. 

Les phalanges, restées sur ses hanches, le firent alors bouger, de sorte à faire aller et venir le membre de son amant, forçant l’entrée à chaque passage, plusieurs fois. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux camouflés. Pourtant, il avait eu l’habitude d’ébats plus violents, en compagnie de Judal. Mais ceux-ci avaient toujours été préparés, au moins un peu. Jamais il ne l’avait ainsi pénétré à vif.  
Heureusement, Kouha se détendit après quelques va-et-vient, se retrouvant bientôt capable de profiter pleinement de ce corps remuant en lui, procurant une nouvelle vague de plaisir, grandissant rapidement. Sentir son amant en son intérieur, bouger de cette manière… Il avait toujours adoré cette sensation-là. Rien ne pouvait remplacer les nuées de bien-être qu’il ressentait alors. Il en oublia totalement la souffrance encore exprimée par son épaule précédemment mordue.  
C’est lorsqu’il voulut se pencher davantage vers l’avant afin de se blottir contre son amoureux qu’arriva la dernière marque de dominance de la part de ce dernier. Kouha put sentir un pouce se poser contre sa trachée, puis un autre. Vint ensuite le reste des phalanges, s’enroulant autour de sa nuque, et commençant à serrer, vigoureusement, violemment. Il ne s’y était pas attendu, malgré la brutalité dont faisait souvent preuve Judal au cours de ces moments charnels. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, mis à part en profiter tout en faisant en sorte d’aspirer assez d’air à chaque bouffée afin de ne pas succomber aux ténèbres de l’inconscience. La strangulation faisait partie de ses pratiques favorites. Alors que les mouvements s’accéléraient un peu plus, au fur et à mesure, et que l’oxygène lui manqua rapidement, il se retrouva dans un état euphorique de semi-conscience, ne ressentant plus que le plaisir envahissant son corps entier.

*

« Alors, comment c’était ? »

Kouha se frottait les poignets, rougis par les cordages les ayant immobilisés, ses yeux de la couleur d’un ciel sous le Soleil couchant se tournèrent vers le magi, l’observant en coin.

« M’ouais, c’était pas mal. Tu as déjà fait mieux, se moqua le prince.  
\- J’étais pas très inspiré, c’est vrai… » soupira Judal.

Plusieurs marques s’attardaient à quelques endroits, sur le corps de l’androgyne, notamment là où s’était effectuée la pression autour de sa gorge, ainsi qu’aux recoins de sa bouche, restes du bâillon l’ayant empêché de s’exprimer ; des hématomes à la couleur bleue-violacée. L’intéressé se retourna vers son amant, et vint se lover contre lui, en recherche d’affection après cet intense instant passé tous deux.  
Peu lui importait, qu’il n’ait pas été ‘très inspiré’. Dans tous les cas, même s’il n’en sortait pas vainqueur cette fois-ci, si c’était avec lui, cela lui plaisait forcément, alors il n’avait pas à s’en inquiéter.  
Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il vint alors poser sur les lèvres du magi un tendre et chaleureux baiser.


End file.
